


Workaholic

by spiralingvoices



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Cullen being so in love with the Inquisitor, Cunnilingus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Sex on Cullen's desk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralingvoices/pseuds/spiralingvoices
Summary: Although Cullen does a great job running all things military in the Inquisition, Inquisitor Lavellan knows the man's been overworking himself again, even if he doesn't like to admit it.My friend and I gave each other the challenge of writing stories with our favorite romanceable characters in Inquisition, so here's her Inquisitor enjoying Cullen's company!





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indy/gifts).



    Papers slide off of the commander’s desk, gliding on the frosty air before landing on the rugged stone floor of his office, awaiting to be picked up along with countless other pages that were shoved aside for more pressing matters. Individual curled hairs bounce between Cullen’s eyes as he explains another set of plans leading to the material security of the Hinterlands. Before, it was aiding the Chargers. Before that, beginning the search for Samson.

    It takes Cullen all that and five minutes alone before realizing that his superior and partner, Inquisitor Lavellan, had been standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed the entire time. She came in a few hours ago, wishing to discuss the current state of Skyhold with him, seeing how he _is_ the Inquisition’s military commander, but decided to stay to check on him as her lover. Stupid, beautiful bastard’s been overworking himself again, a habit he’s more addicted to than lyrium.

    Lavellan clears her throat, their eyes meet, her elven eyes glowing in the dim candlelight of his darkened room as she pushes herself off the wall. Cullen nearly jumps out of his seat, his head jolting and only fraying his slicked-back hair more.

    “Maker's breath- Inquisitor, how long have you been standing there?” He asks in surprise, his bagged eyes softening at her presence.

    “Long enough to know you need a break.” The Inquisitor responds, striding up to his desk as the commander begrudgingly looks away from his work for a moment, scratching the back of his head and subtly adjusting his hair.

  Lavellan’s hand gently grazes his upper arm as she slips behind his seat, gently resting her cheek against his armor as she wraps her arms around him, lightly swaying her hips to the distant sound of the tavern’s music. “But we need to act quickly if we want to stop--” Cullen protests, but the rogue’s calloused fingers dance up his stubbled chin and press against his lips, appreciating the warmth they radiate in this frigid room.

    “The only thing that needs stopping right now is your running mouth, commander.”

    A smile crosses the Inquisitor’s face as she feels Cullen do the same, his soft lips beginning to pucker, eagerly kissing his lover’s fingertips, shuddering as her cold hand grazes his cheek.

    Cullen turns around to face his partner, his expression melting into awe-filled satisfaction as he gets to take a good look at her again. He hadn’t thought about it, but they haven’t gotten a chance to talk much lately. She wasn’t any less on his mind, but seeing her breathtaking visage before him in person again made his heart blossom into a wild, vivid bouquet, much like the ones she enjoys plucking flowers from to decorate her curled, blonde hair.

    His hands brush a few straying hairs from her face as he leans in for a much-needed kiss. Warm, sturdy hands wander down his lover’s body, pulling her closer to Cullen as his affection refuses to cease. He had no idea just how much he needed this, and now he can’t think of a single thing he’d rather do.

    “My love…” Cullen grunts into her lips, his fingers getting lost in her mane as the other hand slides to her hip, rubbing gentle circles through her shirt with his thumb. He pulls his face away from her’s for a moment, his face hot and reddened. “Would you prefer I put my mouth to better use?” He asks breathlessly, diving into the sea of hair to kiss her neck.

    She gasps, caressing the back of his head as his kisses migrate down her collarbone, his nimble fingers opening up the buttons of her shirt as he journeys southward. His lips leave a trail of ice on her warm skin, her body shudders as more of her is revealed.

    Cullen’s breaths get harder the lower he kneels, the scent, the taste of his lover intoxicating his senses, but he’s fully prepared to get absolutely hammered. His stubble grazes over Lavellan’s stomach, causing her muscles to twitch in anticipation. His journey continues as he near-desperately peels off her trousers, his eager lips nestling between her legs as he takes in more of his lover’s aroma.

    “Cullen-” The elf gasps as she supports herself on his desk, her nude chest heaving as she feels his stubble graze more intimate places, his curious tongue quickly follows.

    With one leg draped over the ex-templar’s sturdy shoulder, Lavellan can’t help but whine into her hand. Cullen’s movements are desperate, like a dog frantically looking for its favorite treat, yearning to take in as much of her as he possibly can. His tongue is hot and soft, but penetrates her with ease. She feels her insides getting slippery as he bathes her in affection, the moist sounds of her growing arousal only making him more determined.

    Both of her legs wrap around his neck, urging him deeper, to which he too happily complies, head bobbing between her thighs as he pays special attention to her sensitive clitoris, nearly sending her over the edge. Her hips buck toward his mouth, longing for sweet release as she hears his steamy groans buried between her lips. Grabbing hold of a handful of hair, Lavellan moans as she finally cums, panting with a flushed face as Cullen looks up at her with half-lidded eyes, his lips glistening with her fluids (which his tongue gladly laps up).

    “Glad to see you enjoyed yourself.” Cullen says as he rises back to his feet, staring down at the erotically dazed elf sprawled out on the edge of his desk who reacts with a smirk.

    “I’m not the only one.” She sings, her wobbly leg lifting to stroke the bulge in his trousers with her toes. “Why don’t you put your hard work to good use?”

    His loving, confident smile cracks into a dirty chuckle, his hands already roaming her sweat-graced body again as she begins undoing his armor. One buckle at a time, his chiseled chest and silky skin reveal themselves, Cullen’s rough but gentle hands making themselves useful by toying with his lover’s perky breasts.

    Soon enough, his naked, sweating, Orlesian-statuesque body is pressed against the breathless Inquisitor, his fingers testing her slicked cunt, stretching her as she writhes under him. Gently, he lifts one of her legs, spreading her while helping her further onto the desk, his cock achingly erect as he resists penetrating her immediately, but that resistance only keeps up for so long.

    Cullen easily slips into Lavellan’s dripping pussy, groaning upon feeling her walls tightening around him. A blissful sigh passes her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing down his jawline.

    “Fuck…” He mutters, beginning to thrust his hips in a steady beat, his breath hitching when his goddess kisses and bites at the more sensitive parts of his neck.

    Lavellan’s eyes dart around his flexing collarbone, over to his toned upper arms, taking in every twitching muscle that stands above her, blanketing her in warmth and arousal. His soft grunts and determined breaths ring in her ears, causing her body to shudder with delight. She feels his unkempt stubble rub her cheek while his hands wander her hips and her thighs. The smell of musk and wine fills her nostrils.

    His constant breaths are only halted when her lips close his slack-jawed mouth. Her tongue grazes his as her kisses become more fierce along with the quickened tempo of Cullen’s thrusts. Sweat beads from his forehead as his movements grow more imprecise, his own libido getting the better of him as he desperately clambers toward climax.

    The elf’s legs lay open as she thrusts back toward Cullen, urging him to fuck every corner of her cunt as her thoughts are hazed by pleasure. In an instant, her head lolls back as she reaches a second orgasm, her eyelids fluttering as she’s overwhelmed by another surge of ecstacy.

    Cullen huffs through grit teeth before pulling out of his elven lover, masturbating feverishly before cumming on the floor beside her, his chest spasming as he moans into the room. Panting, he looks back at his glistening lover with an afterglow-weakened smile.

   


End file.
